monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior
Junior (Dudu Moreno in Portuguese) is Maggy's young cousin and neighbor. He's a annoying kid who hates food and eat them unlike his cousin Maggy with whom he has great friendship. Features and dashes For have only five years old, Junior turns out to be a typical stubborn, boring, annoying little kid, who can take anyone who walks past him during a comic book with his endless questions and fertile and persistent imagination. His main characteristic, unlike his cousin Maggy, is not liking to eat; moreover, he detests much more annoying his mother, who invents the most varied things to make him eat, such as: cheating him, asking his husband dress up as a superhero and show him how good a meal is by entertaining he and showing how to stay strong; or summon Maggy, of voracious appetite, to influence him to eat... Junior is often seen wearing a blue shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes like Jimmy Five, but he often diversifies his clothes, as wearing fancy dresses to blend in with the older gang, usually not working. Often, Junior throws all the lunch out the window to make the birds eat or let the ants lead, after having won the Smudge's Bufa (a pretty gluttonous goat), Junior gives all the leftovers of lunch to him. He really hates to know that normal people his age like to substitute a healthy diet for fatty foods, preferring fried foods. They can not even make him eat a hot dog, a hamburger, sandwich and so on. His mother always calls on Maggy to make him eat, which tells the most varied stories involving food, which he hates but in the end always believes for his innocence. As Maggy is always called by Junior's mother, she serves as a nanny for Junior, always watching over him and taking care of him, ver, Crystal has already become his nanny - and was crazy about it - in a story. In some cases, Maggy will more serve as an incentive for him, but she don't resist and eats what was for him. However, Junior always ends up eating against his will. Junior's mother also creates stories using the dish as if it were an adventure for the young Junior, or he imagines himself in the situation in places that sell food (as in the supermarket, for example). Junior is also a very childish kid for his age. He believes in aliens and that the Jimmy Five's five strands of can serve as an alien antenna, often changes subjects, changes emotion instantly, and often doesn't understand modern or outdated words. An alien in a story said that the annoying indicator, pointing to Junior, hit the turning point, showing how annoying he is. He's scared of Vanilla. In Monica Teen, Junior gets more sporty, enjoying the anime/manga "Naruto" and mainly skateboarding and whenever maggy is around she helps junior eat and wacth over him Source His appearances began early in the first issue of Maggy's magazine. At first it was only a neighbor opposed to Magali, but later it developed more personality until gaining a temper "pestinha" and not only opposite with the Maggy, but also annoying the other personages. Recently, her relationship with Maggy was confirmed, which went from neighbors to cousins. Relationships His Mother Junior is very dependent on his mother for being a small child. His relationship with his mother is stubborn, his mother does everything to make her son eat. His Father His father is somewhat absent in his son's life, because he works all day. And when he is present, he does not show great affection for Junior, for he tries to fool with absurd stories, and sometimes he mocks his own son. Maybe that's why Junior is so complex. Maggy Although they are cousins united, they are semirerivals. Maggy generally feels herself superior to Junior, because she's older, and lives giving her a nanny, talking about what's right and what's wrong. Meanwhile, Junior pranks with Maggy for anything and lives delaying his cousin. Maggy lives telling up fanciful stories (in some stories, not so much) to Junior, and occasionally shows up at his cousin's house to have lunch and steal her cousin's lunch, knowing he will not be missed and maggy teaches him how to keep his room clean Jimmy Five Jimmy Five is often the main "victim" of the Junior tricks. The "pestinha" doesn't leave Jimmy Five alone, and sometimes even disrupts his plans to defeat Monica. Smudge It also bothers the Smudge very much. Junior bothers Smudge so much that even he can't support bantling's tricks. Monica Teen Junior is a bit younger than the other characters (about two years younger than the main quartet and four years younger than the older ones like Franklin and Bucky); in the teen series, he is portrayed as a pre-adolescent, still older than Mary Angela, who being a baby in Monica's Gang, is a child in Monica Teen. He keeps giving tips and intruding himself on the older-than-him characters' stories. So far, his brother's relationship with Maggy has not been portrayed during this series. In Monica Teen, Dudu is 13 years old and now feeds right. Also a skateboarder, very little appears in the magazine. He appears in editions 4, 11, 12 (back cover), 27, 29, 30, 51 and 55. Gallery Dudu em 'Histórias em Quadrões'.png Junior.png Dudu.jpg Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male characters Category:Enemies